si acaso hay vida
by thenotsogreatAlexander
Summary: En donde Benny tiene un buen día con Elizabeth en el Guidry's Gumbo Shack y nadie muere.


**Título:** Si acaso hay vida  
**Personajes**: Benny Lafitte  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Advertencias:** Violencia típica de Supernatural.  
**Spoilers:** Temporada 8 de Supernatural.  
**Núm. de palabras:** 1,840 aproximadamente.  
**Nota:** Título tomado de una canción con el mismo nombre del grupo La Barranca.  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Un día en la vida de" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

* * *

Hay noches en las que aún cree que está en el Purgatorio. Hay noches en las que está lo suficientemente cansado para dormir y soñar. En sus sueños puede saborear la sangre caliente, brotando de las gargantas de sus víctimas; emana de ellas como el agua de una fuente, y él bebe como un vagabundo que ha encontrado un oasis en la mitad del desierto. En otras ocasiones, la imagen de Andrea se desborda por toda su mente, su suave cabellera se enreda entre sus dedos y sus labios rozan los suyos.

Por la mañana, tiene que recordarse que aquella que Dean apuñaló por detrás no era su Andrea; sólo era un monstruo más, justo como él.

:::

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado contemplando el techo de la camioneta, pero las curvaturas de la lámina del remolque comienzan a lastimarle en la espalda, y decide que ya es tiempo de levantarse.

Con un gruñido se incorpora, y levanta la tapa de su celular. Las seis con veintitrés minutos de la mañana. No hay mensajes, ni llamadas perdidas, nada.

Extrae una bolsa de sangre de la pequeña hielera y comienza a succionar. A pesar de lo desagradable que le resulta alimentarse de esa forma últimamente, se toma el tiempo de saborearla, pues no volverá a probarla hasta regresar allí por la noche. Para cuando ha terminado su primer desayuno, ya es casi la hora de abrir Guidry's Gumbo Shack.

Quita el seguro de la puerta trasera de la camioneta, empuja y la puerta se abre de golpe. Al mismo tiempo escucha un grito de sorpresa, y no fue el suyo.

— ¡Roy! — Comienza a reír al tiempo que apoya una mano en la camioneta — Me espantaste, ¿no me digas que has estado durmiendo en este cacharro?

Roy, sentado al borde de la camioneta, se alza de hombros y sonríe casi tímido. De un salto baja y vuelve a cerrar la camioneta.

— Mejor que un motel barato con la cama infestada de chinches, ¿no? — mueve la cabeza en círculos y escucha como sus huesos truenan.

Elizabeth lo observa preocupada.

— A este paso te lastimarás la espalda.

De su bolsa de mano saca las llaves del restaurante. La camioneta está estacionada en la parte trasera del restaurante, y mientras ella comienza a quitar los candados de las puertas, él se acerca a una toma de agua en donde comienza a lavarse la cara. Elizabeth escucha el chorro de agua caer en la tierra y lo voltea a ver. Roy apara el agua con sus manos y con ella enjuaga su boca. Limpia el sabor de la sangre. Cuando se incorpora, ella lo observa con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Cuánto hace que tuviste una ducha decente?

Benny sonríe y recuerda que fue cuando decapitó a Quentin, peleó con dos de sus subordinados y terminó con su pierna casi destrozada.

:::

— Te digo, Elizabeth, no es necesario — seguía diciendo Roy mientras entraban a la casa.

— Tonterías — lo cortó ella, lo agarró de una mano y fue guiándolo por la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Tomó un par de toallas, sandalias, un rastrillo y se los dio — y por favor, no me llames Elizabeth, suenas como mi madre.

— Debería estar en el restaurante limpiando la loza, las mesas, sillas…

— Roy, ¿quién es la jefa de Guidry's Gumbo Shack?

— ¿Tú? — la mira confuso.

— Sí, así que yo digo — lo toma por los hombros y lo gira, quedando frente a la puerta —: toma una ducha, disfruta del agua caliente, y te veo en la cocina.

Le da un empujón más y cierra la puerta.

— ¡Oh! ¡El agua caliente es la de la derecha!

:::

Benny mira alrededor del cuarto de baño, como si hubiera visto uno por primera vez. Aún no ha terminado de procesar lo que ha ocurrido; hace, por lo menos, dos meses que trabaja con Elizabeth, y aunque queda claro que ella es una chica bondadosa y caritativa, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha sido tratado tan humanamente que no sabe cómo responder.

La única razón por la que Elizabeth lo contrató fue porque su anterior empleado había renunciado, sin tener la decencia de avisarle días o semanas antes, el mismo día en que él puso un pie en el restante. Semanas más tarde, Lizzie le había dicho que lo había contratado porque le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién; como una corazonada.

Más tarde, mientras disfruta del agua caliente y el vapor, se da cuenta que debe advertirle a Lizzie de traer vagabundos y extraños a tomar una ducha en su casa.

:::

Camina despacio por las habitaciones que lo llevan a la cocina, observando los cuadros en las paredes, las personas que nunca conoció pero que los siente cercanos, los libros acomodados en los muebles que han estado ahí desde que ha tenido memoria. La casa es antigua, una reliquia familiar. Lo sabe porque ahí fue donde nació. Al acercarse a la cocina, ve a Lizzie frente a la estufa cocinando; él observa sólo de espaldas, y por un momento cree que está viendo a su madre cocinando para toda la familia.

— Listo.

Coloca el tocino y los huevos en un plato y lo desliza por la mesa. Se quita el delantal, coloca un tenedor y un cuchillo en cada lado y jala una silla, invitando a Benny a sentarse.

— No tenías que molestarse, Lizzie — pasa sus dedos por la mesa firme de madera pura, ocupa casi todo el espacio en la cocina. Originalmente era donde su madre y hermanas cortaban las verduras, preparaban la carne, mezclaban el harina para los pasteles.

— Quería hacerlo — sonríe y pone una taza donde vierte café negro recién hecho —. No sólo lo de ducha, sino esto — señala el plato y el café —, siempre que llegas al trabajo dices que no tienes hambre pero sospecho que no has tenido un desayuno decente en mucho tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

— Me atrapaste — vuelve a decir gracias una vez más, y se dispone a comer. Desde que llegó a Carencro, arrastrado por la nostalgia, ha probado cerveza, café, tartas, con la esperanza de recordar el sabor y sentirse más conectado a su ciudad natal.

:::

— Entonces mi madre me puso a cargo del restaurante porque dijo que si quería invertir en uno más grande debía aprender primero cómo manejar un negocio. Creo que lo he estado haciendo bastante bien, ¿no crees?

Benny la miraba como si le estuviera declamando un poema de amor. Orgullo, fascinación y felicidad se mezclaban y agitaban en su interior. Elizabeth manejaba en su propio auto de vuelta al Guidry's Gumbo mientras él la miraba tontamente desde el asiento del copiloto. Ella tomó su silencio como desinterés.

— Debo estarte aburriendo con todo esto, lo siento — volvió su vista a la carretera.

— No, está bien. Eres una excelente _manager _y tratas muy bien a tus empleados — sonrió ampliamente, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

— Roy, tú eres mi único empleado — le da un ligero golpe en el hombro, pero Benny ve que ella sonríe también —, aunque, creo que necesitaremos un empleado más después.

:::

A pesar del retraso que Roy ha causado, Elizabeth se las apaña para hacer sus famosas tartas de nuez, muy adecuadas para la temporada, y algo que todos sus clientes recurrentes han esperado por días. Tan pronto como lo anuncia, cerca de las tres de la tarde, las personas que están comiendo en ese momento piden tarta de nuez de postre.

Benny se mantiene ocupado limpiando mesas, tomando órdenes, llevando y trayendo platos, atendiendo la barra. Los primeros días fue difícil controlar su hambre, pero ahora en el transcurso del día, rodeado del aroma de la comida hecha por Lizzie y de las tardas recién horneadas, el hambre no se hacía presente. Hacía su trabajo gustosamente y con una gran sonrisa.

Por las noches, era normal para Benny preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida, con su segunda oportunidad. Sin Andrea, sin Dean, sin contacto con el resto de su especie… pareciera que no tuviera un rumbo o propósito.

Por las mañanas, las dudas se apaciguaban, y se enfocaba simplemente en vivir el día.

Por las tardes, con su delantal verde y con el aroma de Lizzie danzando alrededor de todo el restaurante, su corazón late de felicidad, y como le ocurría en otros días, comenzó a silbar sin siquiera notarlo. Y así como no nota lo contento que se siente, no nota que el sol ya se ha escondido y que la noche se ha hecho presente.

Lo más solicitado son cervezas, café y postres. Benny se mueve entre las mesas con la cafetera en mano ofreciendo rellenar las tazas cuando Elizabeth emerge de la cocina.

— Roy, tengo un enorme favor que pedirte — suena un tanto alterada, y ya se ha quitado su delantal y red del cabello.

— ¿Está todo bien, Lizzie? — se acerca a ella y la barra queda entre los dos.

— Sí, todo está bien. Sólo que mi madre ha llegado a la ciudad y quiere que la recoja de la terminal — se da la vuelta y busca debajo de la barra, se gira de nuevo y por fin encuentra su bolsa de mano colgada en el perchero junto con su abrigo. Saca una pequeña libretita y comienza a escribir rápidamente en la hoja.

— Siempre dice que llegará un día pero nunca me dice la hora, y sólo marca cuando quiere que le recoja de la terminal, aún no sabe manejar muy bien los celulares — continúa garabateando nerviosa —, así que quería saber si podías cerrar por mí esta vez, ¿por favor?

— Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer — aceptó rápidamente Benny.

Elizabeth arrancó la hoja y se la dio a Roy junto con un juego de llaves del restaurante. La leyó con cuidado, y le aseguró a Lizzie que revisaría todo tal y como lo había escrito.

:::

Hacía quince minutos que no entraba nadie por la puerta del Guidry's Gumbo, así que Benny cerró la puerta del frente con pasador y giró el cartel de Abierto a Cerrado. Seguía todos los pasos que Elizabeth le había dejado por escrito: cerró la llave de paso del gas, revisó que las perillas estuvieran en cerrado, limpió la estufa, la planta, la mesa donde se cortaban las verduras; apagó el aire acondicionado, anotó lo que quedó en la caja registradora y luego de varios minutos de frustración con la nueva tecnología, procesó las tarjetas de crédito. Al final, revisó que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas; por último encendió la alarma. Colocó el candado a la puerta trasera lo agarró y jaló para probar que cerrara bien, y guardó las llaves en la bolsa de su gabardina.

Subió a su camioneta y condujo por la ciudad, tratando de encontrar un lugar decente donde dormir. Si Lizzie llegara mañana y lo encontrara de nuevo durmiendo en la camioneta, no estaría feliz.

Sonrío al pensar en volver a ver a su bisnieta, y continuó manejando. Sacó de la hielera una bolsa de sangre y comenzó a sorber.

FIN

* * *

Mi segunda opción para el título era "Benny tiene un buen día". Creo que lo logré.


End file.
